


The deep, dark lovers. (Y/N)

by kianpig



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianpig/pseuds/kianpig
Summary: You and your sister Yui have been escorted to a new school and home. When you arrive at the school, you realisedit was huge. You were scared because it was a night school. Luckily, you and Yui are in the same classes. You wereproud at your grades, both of them, anyway. The school was nice, but your new home is a different story.





	The deep, dark lovers. (Y/N)

It had been a terribly long day. Me and Yui had to move away from our dad because he kept going crazy. We had to  
get in a taxi, but first we had school. Ugh, school.

"Y/N! We're here!" Yui said in her sweet voice. She sounded like a little kid, even though she was 17, and I was  
15\. Anyway, the school was a Night School. Lit up and everything. It was huge, like a mansion, but 10x the size.  
We walked out the car and moved to the gate. A limo pulled up behind us as we skipped off into the school.

"Woah, look Yui! This is amazing!" I said, with an excited expression on my face. Our first period was P.E,  
which, out of me and Yui, I was best at. She was the best at everything else, because I know kickboxing and she  
doesn't. We didn't know our way around so we asked a student. He looked nice. His eyes were red, and he had   
bright white hair with a tint of purple.

"Y/N, let's ask him if he knows the way to P.E." Yui said. We walked up to the pale albino, and stared at him.  
He stared at us back. "Hey, excuse me. Me and my sister are new and don't know our way around. Please could you  
help us?" Yui asked. She always very sweet, but I was always shy, so I didn't talk much.

"Fine, what's your lesson?" He said. "P.E." I said, right when Yui opened her mouth. I had my hands in my blazer  
pockets and he looked at me. "Well, that's my next lesson.. Come on."

-Time skip-

We were finally in the P.E. hall and we were all changed. We were playing basketball, something I am amazing at.  
Yui usually sits on the side, but this is a new school and she knew no-one. To my surprise, we were both set on the same team. The  
boy we met earlier was also on the team. The only reason Yui wasn't good, is because she's too small. When we were kids, I always  
lifted her up. Too bad we can't do that now.

The game started and we scored the first goal. Yui was playing and I passed the ball to her. The ruby eyed male shouted "PASS!"  
so she passed him the ball. I was near the ring as he passed the ball to me, just skimming the other player's hands. All I could hear  
was the squeaking of the shoes on the floor. I threw the ball into the basket, just skimming the ring as it went straight in.

A few minutes passed and our team had scored 5 to 1. Yui scored 1, I scored 3, and the white haired male scored the last one.  
"I never knew you where that good. I didn't catch your names, though." The albino said to us. It shocked me as it was so sudden.

"Oh, I'm Yui and this is--"

"Y/N." We gave him a high five and asked him his name.

"Hey, what's yours?" I asked.

"Subaru." He said and we walked to our next class. Art.


End file.
